


Conversations Over Leather

by somehowunbroken



Category: DCU
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Steph are having an interesting night in when they trip across something that they should probably discuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations Over Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "negotiation" square on my kink bingo card. Many thanks to ariadne83, who read this and told me that no, it doesn't need porn on the end to be complete.
> 
> Yeah, there's no porn. This is much more about the negotiation than the sex. There is clearly sex that happens after the story, but I've not written it. Think of it as fill-in-the-blanks. The porn is whatever you most want it to be.

"Why," Steph groans. When Jason looks up, she's splayed out over two textbooks and the corner of her laptop. "Why, Jason. Why did I agree to this?"

"Which 'this' are we talking about?" Jason asks, leaning into the back of the sofa. "You've got a couple things that could be termed 'this' on your plate right now."

"The tutoring," Steph replies, sitting up and gesturing to the textbook. "I told a few of the people in my Intro to Criminal Justice class last semester that I'd lead a few study sessions. I did it, they went awesomely, and apparently they all ratted me out to the professor."

Jason raises an eyebrow and shifts the laptop he's using to the coffee table. He can get back to his analysis later; he's trying to put interpersonal relationships above work that doesn't need the rush treatment. It's an ongoing process. "You're in trouble for helping your classmates pass? That's kind of shitty."

"No," Steph says, making a face at her textbook. "Between acing the class and helping a handful of other people get a passing grade, Professor Wynne offered me a TA position this term. I figured, sure, why not, easy cash and brownie points, right?" Jason nods, and Steph keeps going. "The problem is, everyone she sends me seems to think that if they whine at me for long enough, they'll magically get an A."

"Tell them to fuck off," Jason suggests. "Politely. 'I hear what you're saying, but since you seem to prefer complaining to actually working for a better grade, I'm going to have to tell you to go fuck yourself.' It could be very cathartic."

Steph laughs as she reaches out, closing her textbook. "It probably would make me feel better, but long-term, it's not worth it," she says. "I just want a night off. No homework, not Bat-work, no work-work." She wrinkles her nose. "Sometimes I feel like I work too much."

"I agree," Jason volunteers. "And hey, I'm all for taking a night off. Especially tonight, since, hey, it's pouring buckets, and you already know that you don't have to go do whatever it is you do at the library."

"I like it when you agree with me," Steph says, standing and walking over to stretch across the sofa with Jason. She ends up plopping her feet in his lap, and he obligingly wraps his fingers around her ankle and squeezes. She groans and flexes her foot, and he can see her relax bit by bit as he works at her legs.

"You look like you feel a lot better," he observes as he finishes rubbing her feet. "My magic fingers have done it again."

Steph raises an eyebrow. Her eyes had closed at some point during the massage, and she doesn't bother opening them to get her expression across. It makes Jason grin. "Magic fingers? Really, Jay?"

He drums his fingers against her calf. "You know it. Magic."

She snorts. "If they were really magical, I'd be feeling even better." She opens an eye and looks at him. "I mean, rubdowns are awesome, but we both know that you can do some really awesome things with those fingers elsewhere."

"Oh, Miss Brown," Jason says, widening his eyes as much as he can, "I _need_ an A in this class. I'll do anything, I swear!"

"What class is that, huh?" Steph asks, pulling her feet out of Jason's lap and putting them flat on the sofa. "Also, Mr. Todd, 'anything' is a pretty big promise. You don't want to make promises that you might not be able to keep. You'll never pass if that happens."

Jason waggles his eyebrows and smirks. "Pretty sure I can back that particular promise up."

Steph hums. "You know what, I might be able to get you that A after all," she says, poking him in the leg with her toes. "If you really, really want it, that is. You'll have to listen to instructions, though, and we both know you're kind of crap at that."

"I can listen," he protests. "Incentive is a mighty motivator, trust me on this one."

"Okay, I'm sold," Steph says, swinging her feet to the floor and standing. "Give me five minutes to get ready." She heads for the bedroom, pausing at the door. "And Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Be naked when you come in," she says, grinning when he raises both eyebrows. She swings her hips as she walks through the door, and then she shuts and locks it behind her.

Jason takes a deep breath and listens as carefully as he can, but the sounds from the bedroom are innocuous, drawers and the closet and the sounds of Steph getting undressed. The lock isn't enough to keep him out, but he knows that it's more to make a statement than to actually prevent him from peeking. She'll open the door when she's good and ready.

"Two minutes," she calls from inside the room, and Jason jerks his gaze away from the doorknob. "I haven't heard you move at all, and I know for a fact that if you don't unlace your boots right, you'll just end up cutting the laces and buying new ones instead of untangling them."

"It's easier," Jason protests, but he's already bending over to unlace his boots. He does it as quickly as he can without making a complete mess out of the laces. The rest of his clothing is way less of a hassle, and he manages to step out of his boxers just as Steph unlocks the bedroom door. She doesn't open it.

He walks over and frowns at the doorknob. Is he supposed to knock, or wait, or just go in, or-

"Come on," she says impatiently. Jason grins as he opens the door and walks in.

It's dark. All of the lights in the room are off; she has the light from the bathroom on, but the door is halfway closed. When Jason closes the bedroom door behind him, there's just enough light for him to make his way over to the bed without tripping. 

"Awaiting instruction, Miss Brown," he says, coming to a stop beside the bed. He still can't tell what she had been doing while he was in the other room; she's naked, yeah, but he knows beyond the shadow of a doubt that she can go from clothed to completely bare in less than a minute. Jason thinks she might be hiding something, but she's on the other side of the bed, and there's not enough light to see. "What pleases the lady?"

Steph grins and plants her hands on her hips. "Sit down," she instructs, pointing to the bed. He complies, and she walks around the bed towards him. Her eyebrows waggle as she moves, and she laughs when his eyes zero in on her hips. "So, are you still ready to back up that promise?"

"Oh, yeah," Jason replies. Steph hasn't broken out the strap-on in a couple of months; they tend to save it for special occasions, but apparently tonight counts. Jason isn't going to waste time figuring out the semantics of _why_. He spreads his knees so she can step a little bit closer, and when she does, he leans in and nuzzles the straps of the harness, pressing his lips against her hip.

"You know, on second thought, I have no idea why I said this promise might be hard for you to keep," she muses, running her fingers through his hair. "I mean, let's be real here. Last time I pegged you, we both came more than once."

Jason flutters his eyelashes. "It's plenty _hard_ ," he says, waiting for her to groan at the pun before he leans in and licks the base of the dildo. It's a firm silicone one, thick and long and completely unlike a real cock, which was part of the attraction when they went shopping for it. Steph had been immediately drawn to it because it was the only one in exactly the right shade of purple, and Jason had liked it because of the ridges and flares in the design. They've both been pretty pleased with it, and Jason sucks a string of kisses against the underside until he reaches the tip, giving it an appreciative suck before pulling off.

"Simon didn't say," Steph says when he looks up at her. "Though you definitely get points for creativity."

Jason grins. "I thought we agreed that I was shit at following orders."

"I thought you agreed to try anyway," Steph replies, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, yeah," he says, leaning back and supporting himself with his hands. "Cross my heart, all that jazz. What are my instructions?"

Steph frowns. "Jay, if you don't want to-"

"I want to," he interrupts.

"No, let me finish," she says. "Trust me, I know you can't wait for me to fuck you. I mean the orders thing. I know that it can be… touchy."

"Can we discuss this when you're not about to fuck me?" Jason asks, spreading his legs even wider and thrusting his hips a little.

Steph crosses her arms over her chest. "No, Jason, I really don't think we can."

He closes his eyes and sighs, blowing out a breath. "Okay. Okay, I – can we discuss it while you're not wearing that getup?"

Jason listens as Steph unbuckles the harness. A moment later, he hears it thunk against the floor, and when he opens his eyes, Steph is tugging a shirt over her head. She climbs onto the bed and sits just out of reach. "Do you want clothes, too?"

"I'll just…" Jason scoots himself back and wiggles his way under the sheet. It's not like it hides anything, but after a few deep breaths, he's got his head on straight enough to talk. "So. You were saying?"

Steph takes a deep breath, too. "Sorry for killing the mood, but this is really important, you know? Limits, boundaries, that whole thing."

Jason smiles crookedly. "I'm not mad. You're right, and we probably should have talked about it before, so… our bad for timing fail?"

"Fair enough," she agrees, smiling a little. "What are your thoughts on taking orders?" Jason's immediate reaction is to make a face, and she nods. "That's kind of what I thought."

"I'm willing to try," he offers. "I just can't promise it'll be… well. There's at least a fifty percent chance that I'd disobey just to be a jackass. Or just out of reflex, honestly."

Steph nods. "And if there was some sort of punishment for disobeying? Keeping in mind that I know what a lot of your kinks are, so we're not talking spanking," she adds when he starts to grin. "I mean, like, you ignore something I say, so you don't get to go down on me, that kind of thing."

"You've thought about this before," Jason says, raising an eyebrow. "That's not something you came up with off the top of your head."

"You know you're not the first person I've had sex with," she returns. "You're not even the first person I've had _good_ sex with. I've played around before, Jay. It's part of why I know how important it is to figure out where your lines are before you get in the middle of something."

Jason feels himself frown. "Did someone-"

"It was inexperience, not him being a creep," Steph cuts in. "We stopped, we talked it out, and we both moved past it. It's also not relevant in this situation."

"It sounds like something I should know," Jason points out.

Steph sighs. "It is, yeah, and I promise I'll tell you, but if we want to make this conversation a laundry list instead of a negotiation on this specific sexytime, I want panties."

"Anything but that," Jason says immediately. Steph frowns, but he shakes his head. "If it's not going to come up tonight, then let's leave it for later. Fair?"

"Fair," she agrees. "Back to the issue at hand, though."

Jason blows out a breath. "I want to do it, but I don't know if it's a good idea. Does that make any sense at all?"

"Do you want to do it, or do you want to because you think I want to?" Steph counters. "Because, just throwing this out there, I will have just as much fun without the orders as I would with them, so if you're not a hundred percent into it, I'd rather scrap the whole idea and just have sex."

"Are you sure?"

Steph smiles a little, but it doesn't look happy. "Jay, hon, the point of negotiation isn't to make someone do something they don't want to do. I appreciate that you want to do things for me, but the more we talk, the more it sounds like this is something we should take off the table."

There's a moment of silence before Jason snorts and runs his fingers through his hair. "You're probably right. I just – I have no idea how that would go, and I don't really want to trip over something in the middle of us fucking and… yeah."

"Okay," Steph says simply. "That's completely fine, okay? No orders."

"Just like that?" Jason asks.

"Just like that," Steph confirms. "Boundaries are important. Everyone has limits, and if that's one of yours, then that's one of yours." She kneels up so she can lean over and kiss his cheek. "You mean a lot to me, okay? I want this to work."

Jason smiles, lifting a hand so he can cup her cheek and pull her back in. The kiss is slow and sweet, and when they break apart, Steph is smiling back at him.

"So," he says against her lips, "about that strap-on."


End file.
